Fire Lili
by AlexandriaAngelMist
Summary: Lili is such a sweet little girl. Have you ever wondered what would happen if you got her mad? Yes, it is a failed summery, but there you have it.
1. Nice To Meet You

I own Hetalia about as much as i own the world. (which, in case you were wondering, is not at all)

Lili doesn't get angered until later, so you're just going to have to wait ^^

Hope you enjoy~!

Fire Lili

She had never really noticed him before. Sure she had seen him around, but there was really no recognition towards him. Not that her brother would ever really allow that.

He had noticed her before, and found her cute; intimidating, but cute. He had a boyfriend, and was very happy at the moment.

They never really thought about each other; barely noticed each other's existence. Until that day, that is. The day of the shoe sale at his favorite store in the mall. It happened to be her favorite store, too. It was Saturday, too; no school; the perfect day for shopping.

Her brother had left her to look at the shoes while he went to go look at a different store, not far off. He wasn't worried about her; they both had their cell phones on them, and he was only a phone call away. She would be perfectly safe as long as he was nearby.

She was on her tiptoes when he saw her. She was trying to reach a box that was just out of her reach. The shoes inside the box were black, knee high boots with two inch heels that laced up the outside with a long pink ribbon. It was too high to tell that by looking, but he knew, because he had just tried a pair on and was carrying the box in his hand. This girl had good taste.

H reached up above her head and pulled down the box for her. As she turned around to see who was behind her and who had claimed her prize, he lowered the box and handed it to her. She blushed as she took the box into her own hands.

"T-thank you," the shy girl said quietly.

"It's totally, like, no problem," he replied in his valley-girl-like speech.

Oddly enough, he was actually weary pants, today. Black dress pants, light pick, v-neck blouse, and pink, high heeled peek toe sandals made up his outfit. He also had a black purse with pink polka dots slung over his shoulder. His shoulder length blond hair was pulled back in a pink hair tie.

"Hey," he said looking at the girl more closely. "Don't we, like, totally go to the same school?"

She nodded, not meeting his eyes. He found her shyness very cute, as well as refreshing. Usually he was the shy one when meeting new people. It was strange to have it the other way around.

"M-my name is L-Lili," she told him blushing again. She never really liked meeting new people. She was always far too shy for sentences to come from her mouth without a stutter.

"Yeah," he said to himself, nodding. "You're, like, Vash's little sister, right?"

She just nodded not wanting to have to speak again.

"Like, I'm Feliks," he said giving a little flip of his hand, unconsciously. "You have, like, totally fabulous taste in shoes!"

She looked down shyly, not used to these kinds of complements. "T-thank you," she said again.

"Like, it's totally just the truth," he replied. He found her shyness unbelievably cute, but he really shouldn't be thinking such things, he told himself. He had a boyfriend, and Toris was a good boyfriend. "I, like, gotta go. There's totally someone waiting for me."

She watched as he partly ran, partly skipped away. Hugging the box close to her chest, she went to the front of the store to pay for her things. She had the strangest feeling as she went to go find her brother; she couldn't get the strange, cross-dressing male off her mind.

Two days later, it was back to school for everyone. Classes were boring, as always, but Lili paid attention. She always made good grades, and enjoyed seeing the friends she had there. It was always fun to hang out with Elizabeta, even if the taller, brunette girl did have to carry most of their conversations.

She had been thinking about her short encounter with Feliks since it had happened on Saturday, and it was no different at lunch. She was just as quiet as usual as she ate lunch with her brother, but it was more of a thoughtful silence than her typical shyness.

Vash noticed this and asked her, "Is something the matter, Lili?"

She blushed a little, feeling caught in her thoughts. "Y-yes," she answered. "I-I'm fine. T-thank you for worrying about me, Brother." She smiled a little up at him to show him that she was fine.

Click, click, click, click. Lili looked around. She could recognize that sound anywhere. It was the sound of knee high, black boots, laced up with pink ribbon. Feliks had just walked into the cafeteria. His mid-thy length, white skirt flounced with every one of his bouncy steps.

He felt eyes on him when he walked in. looking around to see who it was, he saw Lili, and their eyes met for a split second. Both looked away quickly and blushed.

Feliks started walking faster to his seat next to Toris. His heart was beating faster than normal, and he prayed that his boyfriend wouldn't notice. Just as Lili, Feliks couldn't get their Saturday encounter out of his head. Which didn't make any since. He should be thinking about his Liet every second of the day, right? So, why couldn't he stop thinking about the cute girl with the ribbon in her bob cut, blond hair?

He smiled at Toris and tried to keep his mind off Lili.

"Like, hey, Liet," he said as happily as he could. He kissed his boyfriend as he sat down.

Toris could tell that something was up with Feliks. It was obvious that he had something on his mind. "Are you alright, Feliks," he asked the Pole

"Like, totally, Liet," he answered, trying to be his usual bouncy, feminine self.

His heart gave a strange little skip when he looked over at Lili and saw that she was looking his way. He tried harder to push the girl out of his mind.

Lili saw him as he noticed her glance his way. She looked away quickly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She picked halfheartedly at her lunch. Suddenly she didn't feel so hungry. She couldn't keep these peculiar thoughts from running around in her head. She kept thinking about him, and then would tell herself to stop because he had a _boyfriend_ at the moment, and then she would think that it didn't matter anyway because why would he bother with her. The final thought was always that they were barely even friends, anyway, so it didn't matter that she thought of him.

Absolutely, completely not hungry anymore, and feeling a little nauseous from the swirling of her head, she stood to throw away the remainder of her lunch. Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Feliks had gotten up to do the exact same thing. They very nearly ran into each other at the trash cans.

Looking up to see who she had almost run into, she blushed deeply. "I-I'm really s-sorry," she said as her eyes traveled up to the person's face. When she realized it was Feliks, she blushed even deeper.

"O-oh, like, h-hey Lili," he said. _Stuttering in front of a girl is_ not cool, he thought to himself. Then he thought, _but I shouldn't even care that much! I shouldn't be nervous enough to have to stutter._

"H-hello, F-Feliks," she said looking back down at her toes. She hoped that the hair that fell into her face hid at least a bit of her blush.

"So, like," he said shyly, trying to draw on the conversation a little longer. He didn't quite want her to leave, yet. "I'm thinking about totally throwing a party at my house, like, Saturday. Would you, like, totally want to come?" He had just had the idea of a party, and thought it was actually a wonderful or should I say "fabulous," idea.

She nodded at the floor, shyly. "B-but I don't t-think that my b-brother would let me go a-alone," she answered his question.

His heart gave a little leap again, which it really needed to stop doing; this was not his boyfriend, Liet, this was Lili. But she would want to come to his party! "Oh," he said with a little, dismissive wave of his hand. "Like, he can come, too. I don't have it, like, totally planed out yet. So here." He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, and handed it to her. "Like, give me your cell phone number so I can, like, totally text you the time later."

She took the pad and pen, nodding slightly. Her heart sped up a few beats per minute at the close proximity of their hands. She tried to tell it to quiet down, and that it shouldn't do that, but it wouldn't listen. After writing down her number quickly, she handed the paper and pen back to Feliks.

"Fabulous," Feliks said with a smile. "Li-like, I guess I'll totally talk to you later then." He walked off, hips swinging slightly in a girlish fashion. When he got back to Toris, he said, "So, like, how do you feel about totally having a party Saturday?"

Lili walked back to Vash, as well. She sat silently, pink still tinting her face.

Review~! Pretty please?

I will post more chapters later ^^ If you tell me you like it, that is! (once I've writen them...^^")


	2. The Party

I still don't own Hetalia (but I'm plotting with Russia to rule the world~ ! Hahaha, just kidding)

Little warning: drunk Gilbert!

And still no angry Lili ^^ (it's my plan to keep you interested. Mwahahahaha! Is it working~?)

Enjoy~~

Chapter 2

They had both been waiting for today for a while now; all week, to be exact. It was finally Saturday. Feliks had decided to have the party start at five, and it would, of course, be at his house. By the time Wednesday had rolled around, he had already invited the entire school.

Upon getting the text from Feliks with the time and place of the party, Lili had then started convincing her brother that they should go, knowing full well he wouldn't let her go alone. It had taken until Thursday to accomplish this task, but he had finally agreed. But Vash had always had a hard time saying "no" to his little sister, especially when it seemed she really wanted something.

The entire Saturday morning, for Feliks, was spent on making sure everything was perfect for the party. He first had to go shopping to make sure he had everything that would be either needed or wanted. He bought any number of snacks, drinks, and decorations. After he had finished this, he had spent the rest of the day decorating. There were streamers hanging everywhere, balloons bobbing up and down at the ceiling, sparkles and confetti had been thrown everywhere. He was sure _that_ would be fun to clean up later, but, for the moment, he didn't really care.

Lili had spent the whole day differently, but with the same basic concept; getting ready for the party. Her brother had taken her shopping again to finder her something to wear. She had told him that she could probably find something in her closet that she could wear, but he said that he wanted to buy her something nice for the party. After they had picked her out a new dress, and him some nice new cloths as well, she stayed up in her room. She tried on almost all the shoes she owned, and eventually picked the black boots she bought the she met Feliks. She took an hour and a half to do her makeup, which she ended up hating and washing off, anyways. She ended up not wearing makeup to the party at all.

Lili and Vash left their house for the party, just a little after four-thirty. They arrived just a few minutes after five, but there were already several cars parked in the street. Feliks had invited the whole school, and it looked as if the whole school was going to show up. Once Vash parked the car, they both got out, and he knocked on the door.

Feliks answered the door. "Like, hey, Lili," he greeted her with a smile. Then he looked over at Vash, who was quite intimidating to anyone who had heard about him; which was usually everyone. "H-hey, Vash!" He opened the door wider, and ushered them inside.

He didn't really look at Lili until she was inside, and he had closed the door. When he really saw her, though, he said, "W-wow, Lili. Y-you look, like, totally amazing." She wore a black, pink, and blue designed dress, which had a skirt that came just below her mid-thy. She had on the boots, of course, and a pair of little black dress gloves, which were accompanied by a small change purse attached to her wrist. And finally, to complete her outfit, he wore a little blue ribbon tied in her hair; just where a ribbon always was.

"T-thank you, F-Feliks," she said, a bright blush appearing on her cheeks. She looked down at the floor, so as not to make eye contact, before turning to running off after her brother who had already ventured into the house.

Feliks stared after Lili as she ran off. She was so…. But he stopped the thought

Toris came up to him and kissed his cheek. "Are you okay," he asked his boyfriend. "You seem a little…" He searched for the word. "Lost in thought… Spaced out."

"I'm, like, fabulous," Feliks replied with a warm smile. He pulled Toris into a real kiss, as if to prove his point.

They both went back to the party. They took turns answering the door, and they would often stop each other for a quick kiss before getting back to their guests. (This party was as much Toris's as it was Feliks's.) But Feliks seemed to keep staring off into the distance. Toris felt he had been distant for the past week, but it was much worse tonight. He needed to figure out why.

Lili was stuck at Vash's side from that moment on. She would follow him where ever he went, or he'd put his arm around her and drag her off. She would laugh and giggle and blush as he and his friends talked, her being too shy to say much herself. Occasionally, Elizabeta, or another of Lili's friends would come and talk with her, but then they would wander off with other people and leave her once again with her brother. It didn't bother Lili at all, but it did bother Feliks; every time he looked over at her, it bothered him. The problem was, he couldn't figure out why.

About three hours into the party, Toris was starting to seriously worry about his boyfriend. He had constantly been staring off into space. Well, Toris had begun to think that he was actually looking at something after a while. He always seemed to be gazing in a very fixed direction. Now, If only Toris could figure out what.

Up until about nine, Lili hadn't left her brother's side. But Vash's used to be best friend, Roderich, had gotten into some trouble with another party guest. Vash felt he had to go help his friend (because they were friends, even if neither would admit it), and didn't want Lili to see what would happen if things got too ugly. So, he told her to stay where she was and that he would be back soon. And being the wonderful little sister she was, she listened.

"Hey, baby," she heard the drunken German voice come from behind her. Suddenly, there were arms around her waist and she was being pulled back. "You're quite the pretty little flower, aren't you? Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you how awesome I am?"

"P-please," she said quietly, starting to squirm a little. "L-let me go." When he kissed her neck, she let out a little whimper. He took this the wrong way, and laughed as he held her tighter to him.

Feliks looked over just as the German was turning Lili around to give her a real kiss. He was by them in just moments.

"Like, what do you think you're doing, Gilbert," Feliks asked, sounding more serious and threatening than he ever had before.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Feliks," Gilbert asked as an answer. "I'm going to get a little nectar from this flower." He smiled and pulled Lili's waist to him with one arm as he bent down to open her lips with his own. His hand other hand started to slip down to the end of her dress

"I, like, totally don't think so," Feliks said as he pulled Gilbert off Lili and pushed him away.

After having Gilbert pulled off her, Lili hurried over and clung to her savior's side. She was quite near tears, and seemed to be about to cry into Feliks's shirt. At this, the blond boy's heart started to race, which it shouldn't have done. But all he could think about what that he hoped that she wouldn't notice.

After being pushed, Gilbert had stumbled back. Once he had righted himself, he said, "C'mon Feliks, you already got a boyfriend! Gimme the flower."

He put his arm protectively around Lili, not sure as to what had possessed him to do it. "Like yeah, right," he said as answer. "I think you totally need to, like, get out of here Gil. Feel free to come back when, like, you're sober." As he said this he nodded his head towards the front door.

Gilbert huffed and pouted, but started to make his way to the door. All the while he was mumbling something about how being kicked out of a party was "so unawesome."

Vash had come back just after Gilbert had left. All he saw was Feliks holding on to Lili. He didn't need any more than that. He was by them in less time than it had taken Feliks to come to Lili's rescue, even though Vash had been twice as far away. He had swiped Lili away from Feliks before the Pole even had time to process the fact that the Swiss was in the room.

Without a word, Vash started walking Lili out of the house and to his car. Feliks, trying to figure out what had just happened, stared after them. His heart was still racing from having Lili so near to him, and he was trying to get it to calm down.

Toris had witnessed the entire scene, from the point of Feliks rushing to Lili's aid, to him saving Lili, to Vash furiously stealing Lili away. He had seen it all. He now thought had he knew what had been wrong with his Feliks for the past week.

Okay, so, I'm still working on Chapter 3, but I'll try to get it done soon~! Promise~ ^^


	3. I'll Always Love You

S-so... Yeah... Still don't own Hetalia...

S-sorry for the short-ish chapter...

That is all I have to say...

Chapter 3

It was three o'clock on Sunday morning when Toris and Feliks flopped down on the couch. The last guests at the party hadn't left until twelve. Not liking when Feliks went to sleep before cleaning up after a party, Toris had offered to stay and help clean up. They had only just now gotten the job finished. And now, Toris had to talk to Feliks.

"Feliks," he said looking over to the tired blond beside him with a sad little smile. "We need to talk."

"Like, we can talk in the morning, Liet," the pole answered. "I'm, like, totally wiped out." With that, he laid his head on Toris's shoulder.

"It's not really something-"He cut himself off. Feliks had fallen asleep in those two seconds between talking himself and when Toris began speaking. Smiling, Toris lowered Feliks's head onto his lap, his legs already curled up on the couch, and began stroking the blonde's hair. He then rest his head on the back of the couch, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. What he had to say could wait until morning. He was happy to just be with Feliks, now.

They both woke up at twelve in the afternoon, still in the same relative positions as they had fallen asleep last night. Toris smiled as Feliks's eyes opened and stared happily into his. At that moment, he couldn't help it; he leaned down and kissed the blonde.

"Like, good morning, Liet," he said after the kiss. He sat up, and turned to face the brunet.

"Good morning, Feliks," he returned. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept amazing," he replied. He stretched a little, and heard his stomached grumble. He wrapped his arms around his middle and looked at Toris with puppy dog eyes. "Liet, like, I'm totally starving."

He stood up and smiled. "What would you like for breakfast," he asked, taking Feliks's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

The blonde had to think about this for a moment. Then he got the idea. "I totally want some pancakes," he answered. "You know, like the ones the little American (Canadian) kid like, makes all the time?"

"Okay," he said, letting the other's hand go when they were in the kitchen. How was he going to bring up the topic now? Feliks seemed so happy, and he didn't want to ruin his mood. But he had to talk to the Pole about this today. While thinking about what to do about the situation, Toris began to make the pancakes while Feliks watched him. The blonde could tell something was up, but he wasn't quite sure what.

"Liet, like, what's wrong," he asked worriedly and Toris set the food on the table. "You don't totally feel sick, do you?"

Toris shook his head as he sat down. "No," he answered. "I-I'm fine… It's just…" He trailed off, now not wanting the subject to ever have to come up.

"C'mon, Liet," Feliks begged. "You know you can, like, totally tell me anything. We've known each other for, like, ever, totes!"

"Yeah, I know," he said with a soft, sad smile. "It's just… Feliks…" He took a deep breath to prepare for what he was about to ask. "Feliks, a-are you in love with me?"

Feliks was taken aback by the question. What kind of question was that anyway? "Of course I love you, Liet. I've always loved you." He was far more serious now than he had ever been.

"That's not what I asked, Feliks," he said with a small shake of his head. "I've noticed how distant you've been lately. All week, you have been like that. And then, at the party, you kept staring off into space. It might have been my imagination, but it always seemed you were looking in the direction of that girl, Lili. Feliks, a-all I want to know, is if you're still in love with me."

Feliks looked down at his pancakes and poked them with his fork. He hadn't thought that Toris had noticed that he was acting strangely. Well, it was more like he hoped. Toris was always pretty observant when it came to Feliks, so it wasn't really a surprise that he realized something was going on. Feliks had just hoped that he could keep it going a little longer without him noticing. He wasn't one hundred percent sure how he felt yet, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his Liet. Not again.

Toris took Feliks's reaction as a no. "Its okay, Feliks," he said with as sad smile. "I just want you to tell me. I-I want to hear it from you."

"I-I'm sorry, Liet," he said, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He still wouldn't look of at the brunet. "I d-don't think I am any more. I-I don't think I'm in love with y-you anymore." He hadn't wanted to say it. He had never thought he would. When they first got together, they had both thought they would never leave one another. This was heartbreaking for them both.

Toris walked over to Feliks and pulled the crying blonde into a hug, trying to keep the tears from falling out of his own eyes. Him crying as well would not help either of them. This was so hard to do. He really did wished that the subject hadn't come up, that he hadn't seen that Feliks was acting strangely, that they could just turn back time to a few weeks before so they could be happy together again.

"D-do you hate me, Liet," he asked, terrified that he answer would be yes, but not sure what he would do if the answer was no. He hugged Toris tight, clutching the back of the other man's shirt. He stood there like this, crying into the taller man's shoulder.

"I could never hate you, Feliks," he answered, stroking the other's soft blond hair and holding him tighter.

"Really," Feliks asked stepping away a bit and looking up at Toris. "'Cause, I'm, like, totally hating me for hurting you again. Especially like this." He tried to smile and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Really," he confirmed, pulling Feliks into one final "good bye" kiss. When they broke, he asked, "We can still be friends, right. I don't want to ever completely loose you."

"Like, of course, Liet," he said, trying to be brave and to start crying again. "I would never want to totally loose you either."

Toris nodded. "Just know, I'll always love you, Feliks."

"I'll, like, always love you too."

* * *

*Starts to cry* I-I didn't want to write this chapter! I love LietPol... B-b-but its not the story... A-and... *sob* I-I'm sorry Liet!

*wipes tears* H-hope you l-liked it anyway...

Critique and review... always welcome...

I'll get chapter 4 up as soon as I finish...


	4. Seeing You Again

Although I now own some more Hetalia merchandise, I still don't own Hetalia :'(

Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update... I got busy and distracted...

So, yes! Hope you like it~!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

By the time lunch came around, the entire school had caught wind of Feliks and Toris's break up. Well, most everyone, anyway. There were terrible rumors flying around. Some said that they had had a huge fight after the party on Saturday. Others said the Feliks had been cheating on Toris. And still others had said that Toris had picked up on Ivan's violent ways when they had been together, and Feliks had just had enough.

Every time Elizaveta caught wind of these rumors, however, she quickly put them to rest. The little brunette Hungarian was Feliks's and Toris's best friend. No one would dare mess with her; she always had her frying pan on hand, in case she needed it. She was one of the most beautiful, and yet most feared student in the school; of either gender.

"Hey, Toris," said a tall, short haired blonde. He walked over to Toris, catching him before he sat down at his usual table. He was still sitting with Feliks, they were still best friends. "I heard you broke up with Feliks. I'm sorry, dude."

"H-hello, Alfred," he greeted warmly. "Y-you've heard about that, already? Well, it's really okay, w-we're going to stay good friends." He smiled up at the tall American, even though he was still a little sad.

"Y-yeah…" he said looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. Then with a smile, he continued. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find the hero!"

"T-thank you, Alfred," Toris said with a smile. At that moment, Feliks called to Toris and motioned for him to come to the table at which he sat. With a little nodded to Alfred as "good bye," Toris walked off to sit with Feliks.

"You, like, totes bounce back fast, Liet," Feliks said with a little laugh.

Toris blush a light pink. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about, Feliks," he said, looking down at his lunch.

"I'm talking about how, like, Alfred totally likes you," he said with a little poke at Toris's shoulder. He gasped as he saw a little smile flicker across the brunet's face and his blush deepened a bit. "And you totes like him back!"

"F-Feliks," he exclaimed. "W-we broke up yesterday! T-that wouldn't be r-right…"

"It's, like, my fault we broke up, anyway," he pointed out with a little wave of his hand. "I'm happy that you like someone, totes! I don't like seeing my best friend sad." He said the last part with a smile, or an attempt at one, anyway. It was a bit sad for Feliks's normal.

"I-if you say so," he said with a little sigh, and then he smiled. "S-so have you talked to her yet?"

"Like, how could I talk to her, Liet," he said with a blush. "Her, big brother is always around, and he's protective of her, to the max. B-besides," he stuttered as he looked away from Toris. "W-what if she doesn't like me back?"

At this moment, Lili walked into the lunch room, and she was very much alone. Vash was out that day with a cold, and had told her to go to school when she had offered to take care of him.

_"I'll be fine," he said with a little cough. "You need to go to school, and if anything happens, give me a call. I can be to the school in no time at all." He smiled weakly at her from his bed._

_"A-alright, Bruder," she said with a little smile to match his own. "I-I'll see you a-after school. T-take care." And then she left._

When she walked in, she looked over at where Feliks sat. It was a habit that had formed over the past week, and she wasn't sure why she did it. But she did look for him; ever day. She immediately noticed an odd air around Feliks and who she still believed to be his boyfriend. (With Vash gone, there were few who would notice her, whereas, when Vash was there, there were few how would approach her. It was all the same really. It all lead up to the fact that she hadn't heard of the break up.)

She sat down at her usual table, but, today, she sat alone. Most of the lunch room hadn't even noticed that she had entered; she was too quiet. But Feliks had noticed her appearance, as did Toris. Both immediately noticed the absence of her terrifying older brother.

Toris looked over at Feliks, who met his eyes with worry. They both new what would happen next. Toris would make sure of it. He wasn't going to let this whole thing have happened, and then let Feliks blow what could be his one chance to get the girl alone. No, he just wouldn't.

Standing up, Toris grabbed Feliks's arm and pulled him along as he walked. He felt a little strange being to one to pull Feliks; usually it was Feliks dragging him along to go shopping or to the movies or shopping or whatever else popped into his head… or shopping. (Feliks liked to shop.) So, he pulled Feliks along with him to Lili's table.

"L-like, hey, Lili," Feliks said with a smile that he hoped would hide his nervousness. "Vash totally isn't here today, huh?"

She shook her head, shyly. "N-no," she answered, quietly. "H-he wasn't feeling w-well this m-morning."

"You seem lonely," Toris said kindly, smiling gently. "W-would you like some company?"

She smiled and nodded, more shyly than she had spoken. She wasn't used to people taking much notice of her when Vash wasn't around, and she wasn't quite sure on how to interact with people alone. And so, Toris and Feliks sat down opposite of Lili. Both blondes were very quiet, so Toris felt like it was up to him to start a conversation between the two.

"Y-your name is Lili, correct," he asked, and, when she gave a slight nod, he continued. "My n-name is Toris, a-and you know Feliks." He made slight gesture towards the blonde next to him, feeling very awkward. He was quite out of his element.

Feliks had actually told Toris everything that was going on the day before, so Toris knew about it all. He knew about how they had met, and what had been running through Feliks's head for the past week. The only thing he didn't know was what neither of them knew; what Lili was thinking.

_They let each other go after a long embrace and many tears. Toris cried, too, even after telling himself that he _WOULD NOT_ CRY. He was supposed to be strong for Feliks's sake, but it hadn't taken long for the tears to spill from his eyes. They had been together for too long for there to be no tears at all._

_"Y-you know," Toris said with a sad little smile as he wiped his tears. "This doesn't feel so bad. I-I mean, w-we've been friends forever, i-it won't be so bad just being friends again…"_

_"Y-yeah," Feliks agreed with a little nod. "Totally. You know, it kinda feels right… like, just being friends… "_

_"Y-yes, you're right. We have always been the best friends." His smile turned a bit happier. "S-so, tell me about this girl. Lili, right? H-how did you meet?"_

_It was then that Feliks launched into one of his famous rants. Usually he would get off topic so many times, it was difficult to follow the story, and the original story would never get finished. This time was different, however. Feliks spent the entire time he spoke on Lili and how they met and everything that happened up through the party. He hadn't spared any details, and Toris, being the amazing friend he had always been, listened carefully to every last word._

"I-it's very to m-meet you," she greeted just a quiet and shy as ever. Feliks had been right when he said that she was more shy than himself when he met new people. It was very cute with Lili, though. Toris could see why Feliks liked her so much. He could also see why her brother was so protective of her. There really couldn't be any way she could protect herself from those who wish to harm her. What if she got Ivan's attention, as he had? He shuddered at the thought.

Feliks hadn't said a thing; which was very unlike him. Toris decided that he had to do something to get Feliks to talk, and he knew that that would never happen if he was around. He decided that he needed to leave.

"I-I'm sorry," he said looking at his watch. "I-I just remembered, I h-have to go meet with one of my teachers. I-I will see you both later." He stood with a smile, and left his friend and his crush alone.

Feliks looked on in shock at his friend as he left. 'H-how could he leave me alone like this?" he thought. 'That's, like, so un-cool. W-what do I do now?' He sat in silence with Lili, too nervous to speak at all; not knowing what to say if he could speak.

Lili looked up as Toris left, but gave barely a little wave to acknowledge that he was leaving. She then went back to staring at her lunch, and prodding it with her fork every once in a while. She was too nervous to actually eat. Every once in a while, she would look up at Feliks, and quickly look away again. She couldn't get over the fact that Feliks and Toris were acting strangely to each other. She kind of wondered…

"A-are you t-two still t-together," she asked shyly before she could stop herself. He turned a bright pink immediately after, and would not look up for anything. She wished she could take the question back. Usually she was much, _much _more careful with what she said. What was wrong with her?

Feliks was taken aback by the question. He hadn't known Lili could be so strait forward. "N-no," he answered with a little blush of his own. "W-we, like, broke up yesterday. But, like, we're still totally best friends. That's never going to change, totes." He smiled brightly at the girl, but quickly went back to being shy.

"T-that's good," she said with a small smile as she glanced a little to the side. Almost like there was some little secret… "T-that you a-are still friends I-I mean," she added quickly and a little nervously.

"Y-yeah. Like, he found out that I like someone else," he said with a sigh as he blushed a bit more and looked away. "But, like, Liet is such a totally fabulous friend that he's, like, even helping me out." He smiled a bit as he thought, 'or, like trying to, at least.'

"O-oh," she stammered more quietly than ever, looking a bit chest fallen. This new person couldn't possibly be who she hoped most dearly it was.

"Lili," he said in a questioning tone, now looking at her, though she was still looking down. "C-can I, like, tell you something?"

Lili looked up at him when he questioned her. Her large green eyes stared into his. She nodded a couple of time, but only slightly; it was barely noticeable.

"I-I…" he was having a hard time saying this, but if Lili could be strait forward like that, then so could he. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and when he spoke he spoke softly, as if, if he spoke too loud, then the whole world could shatter. "I have been thinking about you since the day we met." He dropped his casual tone and speech, and blush slightly as he continued. "I couldn't get you out of my head, and I still can't. I… I really like you, Lili."

A steady blush had grown on her cheeks since he had started speaking. Her heart rate sped up considerably, and her breath caught with his last sentence. This… this had to be a dream, right? This couldn't possibly be happening. She had only been thinking of Feliks since the moment he had left her in the shoe store.

"I-I think I like you, too," she said, even quieter than he had spoken. She smiled, but glanced away quickly, breaking the eye contact. Both were blushing deeply, and neither would look directly at the other.

At that moment, the bell rang that ended lunch. It saved both of them from any farther awkward silence. They each grabbed their things and hurried off to class. Without a good bye, or even another glance in each others' direction, both went off in their separate directions.

After Monday, Feliks and Lili never really spoke to each other again, both too embarrassed and nervous to approach the other. Plus, after Monday, Vash was feeling better, and decided to come back to school, so Lili was never alone again for Feliks to try to approach her. The week went on like nothing had ever happened.

It was Friday before school, and Toris was by himself in the parking lot in front of the school. He was waiting for Feliks to get there. They may not be together anymore, but they were still best friends, and they hung out together quite a bit.

"Hey, Toris," Alfred called as he ran over. "So, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine," Toris answered with a smile up at the blonde. "A-and how are you, Alfred?"

"I'm good," he said with a bright smile, but then, he became slightly more shy. He looked away a little. "So… I've been meaning to ask you… do you think maybe… you'd like to go to the movies with me tonight? Like, o-on a date, maybe?" He blush a bit as he glanced back at Toris for an answer.

The brunet was a little taken aback by the question, but nodded. "Y-yes, I would like that," he answered with a small smile of his own.

Alfred's entire face lit up. "Oh, cool! So, I could pick you up at five?"

Toris nodded. "Y-yes, that sounds good." He smiled, but then a thought came to him. "A-Alfred, would you mind to much if I-I asked you if it could be a double date? F-Feliks has really been struggling to ask Lili out, a-and maybe…"

"That's a good idea," Alfred agreed with a nod. "They can meet us there. I'll see you tonight, okay?" And with that he waved to Toris and ran off again to catch up with his brother, Matthew, how had walked off.

Feliks arrived shortly after this encounter, and Toris told him what the plans for that night were. He didn't really give the blonde a choice, just as a good friend would do.

"But Liet," he said almost desperately. "I totally can't! Like, what it…" He trailed off with a worried look on his face.

"S-she already said she l-liked you, right," he asked in a calm voice. When Feliks nodded, he continued. "T-then there's nothing to worry about. You can do this, Feliks."

Feliks nodded in determination. Then, the bell rang, and they walked to class together.

That afternoon, Feliks spotted Lili as she walked into the lunch room. She was alone, for now. He knew that Vash was most likely not very far away. He had better do this quickly before her scary, over protective older brother showed up.

"L-like, hi, Lili," he said as he walked up to her with a nervous little smile.

"H-hello, Feliks," she greeted as he approached. Her cheeks dusted themselves with a light pink.

"S-so, like, I was wondering if maybe…" He trailed off. Why was this so hard? He took a deep, calming breath. "M-maybe you'd like to come to the movies with me, tonight? L-like, Liet and Alfred are totally going to…"

"I-I would really like that," she said with a tiny nod. He cheeks were still pink, and her voice was still very quiet, but she was very happy.

"That's totally great," he said happily, trying to hide the relief in his voice. "Like, I'll pick you up at five, then?"

She nodded with a cute little smile. At that moment, however, Vash entered the lunch room. With a little wave, Feliks ran off to go sit with Toris at their usual table. Vash came up to Lili, and they, too, when off to their table.

Feliks floated though the rest of the day, too happy to think of anything else but his upcoming date. There wasn't a class after lunch where he could pay attention. He didn't know how many times he had thanked Toris for his help, but he was sure it wasn't enough.

He walked into his house after school, still on his joy-high. He was going to get ready, and would probably take quite a while. He was already thinking about what he should ware. Not a skirt, not today. Ever since Monday, he had been wearing less and less skirts.

Perhaps he was completely lost in thought. Or perhaps he was just too happy to really see anything. Whatever it was, when Feliks entered his home, he did not notice the sunflower which lay on the floor of the entrance hall.

* * *

So, the usual! Hope you liked it, review, critique, yada yada yada!

You know the drill!

I'll try to get chapter 5 up quicker, but no promises! I'm a busy person!


	5. Emerald Fire

Hmmm... It occurs to me that I probably don't need to disclaim Hetalia in every chapter... But I'll do it, anyways! ^^ I do not own Hetalia!

Please enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 5

She looked and at the clock, and then back outside the window she was sitting at. She refused to believe that he wasn't going to come. But Vash wasn't so convinced of that. Why else would Feliks be almost an hour late? The movie had already started, but Lili would still hope that Feliks would come… eventually. He would never stand her up, right?

She looked back at the clock. It was 5:57; she had been ready to leave for almost two hours now. She had come straight home, and run to her room to get ready. She hadn't told Vash what her plans were until it was almost five. She hadn't wanted him to try and stop her from going.

_Tick, tick._ The clock now read 5:58. She sat at the window and stared out at the world. Her legs were tucked under a light blue skirt, which had a splotchy white design. Her blouse was a white v-neck with a little bit of light blue lacing. Her little blue ballet flats had a small little ribbon on the toe. The ribbon in her hair was tied in a tidy bow.

_Tick, tick_; 5:59. _Tick, tick, tick. _She stood quickly.

"Lili, where do you think you're going," Vash asked as he came into the room, only to see that his sister leaving.

It was too late. She was already out the door when the clock chimed the new hour. There were no tears in her eyes as she headed along the sidewalk. She wasn't sad about anything. She wasn't storming; she wasn't angry in the least. She was running along the sidewalk. She was worried, so very worried. What could possibly make Feliks an hour late? Something had to be wrong.

She ran all the way to Feliks's house, and came to a tired stop at his front door. She stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. When she had caught her breath, she walked up to the door and knocked. It creaked open at her touch, and she peered inside. The light that was on flickered as she walked cautiously inside.

"F-Feliks," she called softly as she wandered farther inside. "Feliks, are you here?"

She heard a small thud, and jumped. It came from back farther in the house, down a hallway which she guessed would lead to the bedrooms. She ventured back into the house, just as cautious.

"Feliks," she called again as she walked down the hall way. There was a door open to her right, and she turned to peer in.

Laying against the far war of the bed room was Feliks. The off the shoulder light pink shirt he was warring was practically shreds, and was spotted with blood. His black pants, which were lined with hot pink silk, were unbuttoned and pulled half way down his boxers. His blond hair had fallen into his face was clumped in places due to the blood from a wound on the back of his head where it had clearly met the wall. There was a trail of blood running from his mouth, and there was a purple bruise under his eye. His eyes were closed, and his head was laid back.

"Feliks," Lili exclaimed, starting to run into the room.

"Lili," Feliks said, opening his eyes to slits. "No, don't-"

He was cut off by a screech from Lili. Before she had been able to make it to Feliks, a strong hand had grabbed her arm roughly. It pulled her around to face the tall man with blonde hair and violate eyes. She squirmed and let out a small whimper.

"Who is this, Feliks," the man asked in a heavy Russian accent. "Your girlfriend, da? She is cute, but I don't see why you would leave Toris for her. You take him away from me, and you just let him go." He shook his head.

"Leave her alone, Ivan," Feliks said weakly. "She never did anything to you."

"No," Ivan said with an evil smile. "But you did, da?" He tightened his grip on her arm before he flung her against the wall perpendicular to the one Feliks was leaning against. Her back hit first, with a thud, and her head hit next. She slid down the wall in a slumped sitting position, her eyes closed.

Ivan walked over to a long, lead pipe that lay on the floor a few feet away, and bent down to pick it up. Walking back over to Feliks, he prodded the other's side. Feliks gasped a little, letting Ivan know that that rib was already broken. Another prod and Feliks let out a little cry. A prod on Feliks's other side and the tears started to well up in his eyes.

Lili opened her eyes just slightly, and saw Ivan pulling back his pipe to swing. He had found a rib that wasn't yet broken. Feliks turned his head away, and closed his, preparing for the pain of another broken bone.

Ivan swung, but the pipe never made contact with Feliks. Lili's eyes had widened when she saw that Ivan was going to hit Feliks. She moved quickly; more quickly than most would have thought possible from her. As Ivan had pulled the pipe behind his head, Lili had run to stand in front of Feliks. Ivan was swinging before he had noticed her, and, as metal was contact with her instead of Feliks, she caught the pipe. The metal stung her hand, but she didn't care.

Feliks had expected the pipe to have broken his rib by now. He struggled to open his eyes, because his consciousness was slipping away quickly. Why had Ivan not hurt him yet?

What he saw amazed him. Before him stood an angel, glowing in the soft, ghostly light of the bedside lamp. She held one end of the pipe down by her side, having just stopped it from crushing his bones. The angel was beautiful, and looked… oddly familiar. Her skirt was still fluttering from what must have been her flight down from heaven to save him. He tried not to look; from this angle… He shouldn't be thinking this way; especially toward a beautiful young angel. But he didn't have to worry about it for long, for he soon closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Ivan stared at Lili for a moment, a little shocked. He had to admit, he hadn't been expecting this. He had thought that the blow to her head when she hit the wall had knocked her unconscious. And even if it hadn't, he hadn't thought that this girl would try to stop him from doing anything.

"You hurt Feliks," Lili said angrily. Her eyes had a fire behind them that had never been there before.

Ivan tried to pull the pipe from her hand, but she only tightened her grip. She then grabbed the pipe with her other hand and pulled. The pipe came slipping from Ivan's hands, and she tossed it away. Looking back at Ivan, she took a step forward. She was shaking with rage at the fact that this man had hurt Feliks.

Ivan laughed at the fact that she seemed to be trying to threaten him, but there was an almost unnoticeable nervousness in the chuckle. He had heard before of Lili; how small and cute she was. He had never heard that she could be so strong.

Most people knew that Lili was Vash's little sister, and most kept away from her for this reason alone. Vash was stronger and more intimidating than Lili, so he was the one to handle any problems. What most people didn't realize is that, with such an over protective brother, Lili was taught very well on how to defend herself if the need arose. But Lili hated seeing people hurt, and had never used what her brother had taught her. That is, until today.

Ivan grabbed her arm again as she advanced another step. He didn't want the hurt her; she was a girl, after all; but he would do what he had to do. He flung her once more, this time in the same direction that she had thrown his pipe.

This time, however, Lili did not get flung against the wall. She stumbled back a ways, but kept on her feet. When she had regained her balance, she stood up straight. She noticed that the pipe was at her feet, and bent down to pick it up again. Holding it in both hands, like a sword, she pointed it at Ivan.

"You need to leave," she said, threateningly. She walked up to Ivan and prodded his chest roughly with the end of the pipe.

"I'm not done punishing Feliks for what he did to Toris," he said with a slight smirk at her threat. He then took hold of the pipe and moved it from his chest.

Lili spun the pipe around, and out of his hand. Bringing it back around, she swung it hard into his side. She didn't swing it as hard as she knew she could, just hard enough to bruise his rib. Just hard enough to warn him that she wasn't playing; that she meant that he should leave.

Ivan let out a little "oof" noise as he felt the metal of the pipe bruise his rib. He was in shock that this little girl could do this to him. He hadn't expected for her to be that strong.

"You need to leave," she repeated, the rage obvious in her voice.

"Oh, da," he asked. "But I was having fun." Now that he thought about it, it could be fun. Messing with Lili was sure to hurt Feliks more than any physical pain would.

He advanced toward Lili. Usually, she would have been scared, and unable to react. But all she could feel now was anger; anger at the fact that this man had hurt Feliks, and was refusing to leave. She wasn't scared at all.

He caught the pipe has it came swinging toward him, this time. It didn't sting his hand like it had hers. He pushed the pipe back to her side, and used it to push her to the left. She went stumbling to her right, and landed, on her back, on the bed. She never let go of the metal in her hands, though, and now clutched it over her chest. Her knuckles were white because of the force with which she held on.

Ivan walked up to loom over her, a terrifying grin on his face. As he leaned over, and took hold of the pipe, next to Lili's hands, Lili brought her feet up, no longer caring that she was wearing a skirt. She drove one heel into Ivan's chest, and the other foot was brought around to kick him in the side of his head.

Ivan stumbled back a step; not from the force, but from the shock. Lili took this moment to stand a little and turn the situation around. Ivan was still holding onto the pipe, and so she used it to her advantage. She drove the pipe sideways into his chest, and used it to spin him around and push him onto the bed.

His eyes widened as she brought one foot down hard onto the bed between his legs, which had been spread as he fell onto the bed, after he had lost his balance. She held him down with one hand on the pipe, which still lay across his chest. Her other hand pulled her skirt up slightly. A small glint came from her thy. She pulled the gun away from her leg, and pointed it at his head. Lili knew she could shoot the gun, and so did Ivan; he could see it in her eyes.

Ivan could almost see the fire behind Lili's eyes. Her eyes could have been green flames, themselves. They glowed with an anger he was sure had never been there before. And he was sure that she could do it. Right then, he knew, she would have no problem shooting him.

Her finger tensed on the trigger, and Ivan closed his eyes. He waited for a bullet to go ripping through his chest, or his head, or a major artery. He knew she would know where to shoot to kill someone. It wasn't hard to figure out.

But the sound of the gunshot never came. Instead, Lili gritted her teeth and changed her hold on the gun. She brought the butt of glittering black pistol down hard on Ivan's temple, because his head had turned sideways. He quickly lost consciousness.

Lili threw the gun away, and moved away from the bed. For a moment, she simply stood there, staring expressionless at the unconscious Ivan. Suddenly, though, she seemed to remember Feliks. Her expression quickly changed to concern, and she turned Feliks, who hadn't moved at all.

"Feliks," she exclaimed as she ran over to the side of the blonde.

She knelt down and carefully pulled him into her arms. She stroked his blood stained hair away from his face, and she could feel tears starting to run down her face. She put her ear to his chest to check for a heartbeat. She closed her eyes and listened carefully, sighing in relief when she heard the soft _thumpthump, thumpthump._

Feliks opened his eyes slightly when he felt her head against his chest. At first, he wasn't sure who it was, or why they were holding him. It was when he felt a pang in his side from one of many broken ribs that it all came flooding back to him. He was in Lili's arms, and he blushed furiously when he realized this fact.

"L-Lili," he sputtered softly. His voice sounded strange, but he guessed it was from the abuse he had just received from Ivan.

Lili pulled back a bit so that she could look him in the eyes. Feliks could see that she was crying, but she had a smile of pure joy on her face from the fact that Feliks had regained consciousness. He smiled ever so slightly when he saw her; he was still in pain. After staring happily into her eyes for a moment, he glanced around the room.

"W-where is the angel," he asked when he didn't see the figure he was sure he had seen before. It couldn't have been his imagination, it was too real.

"What angel," she questioned, obviously deeply confused. Had Feliks really come so close to death that he had seen an angel? That worried her a bit…

Feliks tried to shake his head a bit, but stopped when he felt dizzy. He had had a few blows o the head… He looked back into Lili's emerald eyes. They were so beautiful, and kind, and caring…

Before he knew what he was doing, he had reached up his hand and cupped the back of Lili's head. He leaned up as much as he could, but, when he could go no farther, he pulled her down, gently. Their lips met, lightly, and Feliks began to kiss her softly. He completely forgot about the angel. Who needed an angel, when he was in Lili's arms?

At first, Lili was too shocked to react. Her eyes were wide and staring at Feliks as he kissed her. But, she soon recovered from her shock and kissed Feliks back lightly, closing her eyes. She held him gently to her as they kiss, gently enough where he would not be in pain. The taste of copper was in both of their mouths from the blood that was on Feliks's lips, but neither cared much.

They broke, and both were blushing fiercely. It had been a sweet kiss; Lili's first. They agreed, silently as they looked into each other's eyes, that it was a wonderful end to an awful night.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this up... School started... and Mid Terms... On the pluss side, its a fairly long chapter! ^^

This will probably be the last chapter, unless I decide to write a Chapter 6 just to wrap things up better. If I do, it will be short... Tell me if you'd like me to write ch.6 I don't want to write if if no one is going to read it.

Just in case this is the end, I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is probably one of the longest stories I've ever writen, and now its done (probably) and I'm really happy with it ^^

Anyway, please review ant tell me what you think! If you liked this, please read some of my other fics! I love writing, so there will always be more coming, so keep a look out! Who knows maybe I'll write more LiliFeliks? Or maybe another Lili or Feliks pairing? Who know? Its all just whatever comes to mind! Thank you all for reading this, it means a lot to me!

I love you all~! 3 3 3


End file.
